I had to do that
by Laserfire
Summary: Their first kiss from Gale's perspective. "I had to do that. At least once."


**Their first kiss from Gale's perspective. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games but I do own the books because I paid for them! (and they rock)**

**Gale and Katniss forever!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

She is smiling. It's a fairly comforting sight to see seeing as she hasn't really been herself after her return. Her senses are more alert which could be factored as good and bad. At times her grey eyes storm as if danger is coming.

But now she is at ease. It's the same for me. The woods always have this calming effect on me. It's as if it is the one place that keeps us safe from the Capitol and their sadistic Games. Which is ironic, seeing as we shouldn't be here in the first place.

I stretch my arm out because it has gone numb. We haven't hunted seriously since she came back and the lack of exercise is getting to me. She sees it and motions her head to the right. In one of my traps, there is a rabbit. A small one, but one nonetheless and I am relieved. By the look on her face, she is too.

It isn't the same. We're not nearly as close as we used to be before. She is distant. I know why. Mellark.

I never liked Mellark. He looked at her in school. I'm not in her class but even walking out of school, his eyes would always follow her as Katniss and I made our ways home. You could see that he loved her from space. My face darkens at the thought of it.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks. My face doesn't change but I shrug. And untie the rabbit, fastening it to my belt.

"Nothing. How's Prim getting on these days?" I ask. I never noticed before but when Katniss was in the Games, my mother and I used to go around to Katniss' to watch and mainly to cook because her mother's eyes were glued to the screen. Prim is actually really smart. She may not be a hunter but each time Katniss was looking around desperately for a healing plant, Prim would murmur "There!" or "Find some clearbells".

"Oh she's fine. She's worried a bit about Lady because she's not giving much milk. I keep telling her that Lady has to mate but she doesn't really understand."

"I'd say we could ask around if anyone has a Billy-goat."

She nods.

We continue walking a few more yards before we both hear it.

Up in the tree beside us, a squirrel desperately tries to conceal itself. But then it has an arrow in its eye.

I smile as the squirrel falls and Katniss reclaims her arrow. She holds up the squirrel for me and I nod in approval.

"Fat one. Good shot, by the way." I say and she flushes slightly. I doubt Mellark gave her compliments on her shooting. Actually, he probably did. He's only alive because of her. I wouldn't have saved him.

She looks at me again.

"Crap, I'd better go." She whispers. I shrug.

"I'll see you next week." I say and for a second she looks confused.

"Oh right. The mines."

I clear my throat. I hate talking about the mines. It's a hole in the ground. If we could transfer into a hunting district, then we'd be in business. But I'm stuck here.

She hands me the squirrel but I shake my head.

"It's your kill."

She smiles slightly and takes it back.

"I'll see you then."

I nod but then I stop.

"Katniss." I say and she turns.

I reach my hands to her face and kiss her.

She is shocked firstly but doesn't pull away from me. Instead she reaches for my shirt and holds the top of it.

We pull apart. She inhales.

"I had to do that. At least once."

She still stands there as I leave, confused more than anyone at the moment.

Instead of walking normally home, I jog to the Seam, eager to sell my catch or at least take my mind off it. I am unsure as to whether she is still there., staring blankly at me as if I were Mellark. But I'm not. But I still love her. I loved her longer than he has. And I'm going to prove it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Go Gale!**

**Did you like?**

**Please review!**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
